Momentum
by hirochiro
Summary: Momen berdua diantara sang Ace Shuutoku dan sang Hawkeye yang penuh suka (bagi Takao) dan duka (bagi Midorima).


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke seluruhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. Saya hanya Fans nya.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), konten sepenuhnya homo, acak adul, tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun, hanya sebagai hiburan dan asupan saja. Dan beberapa merek juga karakter anime lain yang disebutkan** **tidak** **disensor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1.**

Takao memencet tombol TV keluarga Midorima asal. Mumpung nginep, sekalian numpang nonton. Hal ini ia lakukan karena punya tontonan wajib tiap jam 7 pagi.

"Akhirnya yang kutunggu-tunggu! Crayon Shin-chan episode pahlawan bertopeng!"

"Kau memanggilku, Bakao?"

* * *

 **2.**

Ibarat bila mereka di undang di acara _talkshow_ itu, salam pembukanya:

"Yooo semua! Perkenalkan, aku Takao Kazunari. Ini adalah sahabat dan _doi_ ku, Midorima Shin- _chann_!"

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Perkenalkan, ini Takao Kazunari, babuku."

* * *

 **3.**

"Shin-channn! Gantian aku doooong" Takao merengek, peluk Shin- _chan_ nya bagai peluk guling.

"Tidak bisa. Memang sudah menjadi takdir dan kewajibanmu untuk melayaniku." Midorima ucap frontal. Penekanan untuk kata melayaniku.

"Ya tapi gak begini juga. Kau tega melihatku melenguh pegal dan kesakitan terus? Aku kan juga perlu istirahat. Kumohon kali ini sajaa, biarkan aku yang berganti posisi dengamuu." Takao menyatukan dua tangan ala orang berdoa. Tidak lupa sambil menunjuk daerah bawah tubuhnya.

"Kita suit."

.

.

Di siang bolong yang panas, Takao kalah suit. Maka ia yang harus menggowes sepeda.

Memang sudah takdirnya untuk melayani Midorima dalam hal transportasi.

(Dijelaskan pada paragraf sebelumnya bahwa Takao itu menunjuk daerah bawah, bukan daerah tengah)

* * *

 **4.**

 _Oh Shin-chan._

 _Betapa tenang surai hijaumu, bagai rerumputan yang bergoyang._

 _Tak tahukah kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan jaket jersey Shuutoku. Membuatmu gagah bak wortel yang tak kenal patah_

 _Mata lentikmu sungguh indah, bahkan pensil 2B ku kau kalahkan._

 _Zamrud yang menatap tajam, membuatku bagai berenang di kolam ikan._

 _Perban di tanganmu itu.. pastilah menyimpan luka dalam._

 _Jangan cemas! Aku siap menjadi betadine untukmu!_

 _Shin-chan.._

 _Sungguh kau sempurna dimataku._

 _Meski separuh dunia masih lebih mencintai tsunderenya Chitoge.._

 _Tsunderenya England.._

 _Tsunderenya Taiga Aisaka, bahkan_

 _Tsunderenya Mikoto Misaka..!_

 _Namun tetap.. Tsunderemu yang selalu membuatku cenat-cenut._

 _OH SHIN-CHAN! KATAKANLAH I LOVE YOU PADAKU!_

 _._

 _Written by Takao yang selalu menunggu cinta Tsunderima._

"I. Hate. You. Bakao."

"Love you, too, babe"

* * *

 **5.**

 _[From: Takao Kazunari._

 _Shin-chan, lagi apa?]_

 _._

 _['Mau tidur. Sudah, jangan SMS lagi.']_

 _._

1 menit kemudian

 _[From: Takao Kazunari_

 _Okee, mimpiin aku ya.]_

Midorima mendengus. Terlalu malas membalas karena selain malas mengetik, ia mau hemat pulsa. Dengan begitu, Midorima langsung memakai topi kerucut hijau dan tertidur.

2 menit kemudian

Midorima membuka mata. Mengambil ponsel di atas meja belajarnya. Dan ia hanya melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah layar ponsel.

.

 _[From: Takao Kazunari_

 _Met bobo~]_

 _._

"Takao.. kubunuh dia besok.."

( _Tralalala~)_ Tak lama, ia menerima dua SMS sekaligus. Dari pengirim yang sama.

.

 _[From: Takao Kazunari:_

 _AC nya dikecilin. Nanti pilek loh.]_

 _[From: Takao Kazunari_

 _Selimutnya dipake. Good Night ;)]_

 _._

 _._

 _(Tralalala~)_

 _[From: Takao Kazunari_

 _Udah tidur? :) Shin-chann.]_

 _._

 _(Tralalala~)_

 _._

 _(Tralalala~)_

 _._

 _._

Esoknya, Midorima terlambat datang ke sekolah. Salahkan Takao yang masih mengirim SMS sampai jam dua subuh.

* * *

 **6.**

"Shin- _chan,_ Oha Asa atau aku?"

"Oha Asa."

"Kacang merah atau aku?"

"Kacang merah."

"Celengan kodok atau aku?"

"Celengan kodok."

"Homo atau Yaoi?"

"SAMA SAJA, BODOH."

"Akashi atau aku?"

"... tidak dua-duanya.."

Takao langsung update status BBM yang berisi fitnah tentang Midorima selingkuh.

* * *

 **7.**

 **[KazuIsShin-chan's updated his profile picture]**

 **98 likes.**

 **.**

 **[MidorimaOhaAsa commented on this:]**

 **Bakao! Apa-apaan foto itu? Hapus sekarang!**

 **.**

 **[Aku bayangan: Midorima-** _ **kun,**_ **aku suka fotomu ini. Meski wajahmu terlihat terpaksa sekali, tapi kalian serasi.]**

 **KazuIsShin-chan's and 17 other like this.**

 **.**

 **[KazuIsShin-chan's reply on Aku bayangan's post:]**

 **Benarkan? Shin-** _ **chan**_ **itu lucu dengan pose mulut bebek itu meski terlihat seperti bebek ngambek ;)**

 **.**

 **[MidorimaOhaAsa reply on KazuIsShin-chan's post:]**

 **Kau sudah berjanji tak akan mengupload parodi iklan senyum bebek itu kan?! Aku bahkan sudah memenuhi permintaanmu untuk seharian penuh gowes sepeda!**

 **.**

 **[KazuIsShin-chan's reply MidorimaOhaAsa post:]**

 **Sepertinya aku mendadak amnesia ;)**

 **Aku bayangan, Gunting emperor for sale, TingkiwingkiTitan and 127 other like this.**

* * *

 **8.**

"Momoi- _san.._ Aku harus bayar berapa untuk ini semua?"

"Tenang saja, untuk Takao- _kun,_ ini gratis."

"Momoi- _sann_! Terima kasih banyak!"

Takao malam ini akan ber _fanboying_ mengenai betapa lucunya Midorima saat masih kelas 1 SMP.

Momoi memberi gratis katanya demi asupan.

* * *

 **9.**

Bola melesak masuk. Poin 3 membuat papan skor genap 102.

Kemenangan telak di raih SMP Teikou.

Takao hanya menunduk. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Pemuda berkacamata berjalan. Tak merasakan sedikit pun kesenangan atas kemenangan SMP Teikou yang sudah pasti itu.

* * *

 **10.**

"Takao.. sebutkan ciri-ciri buku komik favoritmu yang dimakan anjing kemarin."

"E-eh? Untuk apa?"

"Cepat jawab saja!"

"Aah.. komik Yu Gi-Oh volume 18."

"Oke."

Takao garuk-garuk pipi bingung. Padahal sebenarnya ia tak marah meski Midorima kemarin memberi makan anjing tetangga dengan komik favorit Takao.

Pulangnya, Midorima ngebut pergi ke toko buku. Membelikan Takao komik Yu Gi-Oh volume 18 yang termakan anjing karena kesengajaan Midorima.

Anggap saja ungkapan minta maaf. Tapi Midorima kelewat gengsi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Saya tidak tau apa ini harus end atau tidak xD #digatak. Sumpah ini pendek sekali.. maaf bila gaje :')**

 **Lagi-lagi dapat sepuluh nomor. Ingin menambahkan.. tapi.. (hehe) #dor.**

 **Terima kasih sudah ingin mampir ke fic ini. Review atau saran dengan senang hati diterima.**

 **Salam,**

 **kichiroo**


End file.
